dreams and expectations
by cicozu
Summary: three years after her adventure Sarah start receiving letters from a secret admirer. who is he and what link him with her former nemesis?
1. Chapter 1

"This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard" Sarah said slowly, glaring at her friend on the other side of the bed. They were in her room, well a cleaner version of it, most of her stuff were still here only better arranged leaving a neat impression of space and maturity.17 years old Sarah was seating on her bed, clad in a tee-shirt and jeans, glaring at the blond teenage girl sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Oh come OOOON, if your description is accurate he's a hottie, plus he seemed to totally like you"

"for the last time it was a trick to make me lose track of time, shove it in your head once and for all, there is no magical fairy king pinning for me in any plane of existence." Sarah snapped.

She had this conversation with jenny so many times before it just seemed useless. Jenny was her best friend, they knew each other since they were 8. Jenny was the only being to which she admitted her mistake wishing Toby away and explained what happened during her adventure. And jenny believed her, if Sarah was a great dreamer jenny was a great believer. She believed in ANYTHING, in Santa Claus, the tooth fairy, god, the Greeks gods, the pagan gods, bloody Mary, the apocalypse every single thing that she might believe in she believed with fervor all at once, so naturally she believed her. Another thing jenny believed in was that the goblin king was in love with Sarah and that she reciprocate it without knowing it and, even after almost 3 years of fervent denial from Sarah she still believed it to Sarah's dismay.

Sarah wasn't in denial she just knew the goblin king tried to trick her and, she certainly didn't harbor love for the man, respect yes, a sane bit of lust maybe, but definitely not love. She was positive on this point for her heart was already taken when she made her wish. It was her greatest secret one jenny doesn't even know or she'll understand and drop the subject.

.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard" Jareth was laughing softly, pacing in his empty throne room "ME depressed and longing for a teenage girl, it's a wonder those idiots believed such nonsense." He sat nonchalantly on his throne.

"Not that I complain, I have received many letters from princess and ladies eager to console my poor broken heart, had I knew that I have to pretend to be heartbroken over a teenage mortal for them to come running …" he trailed lost in thought.

"Truly I must apologize brother; I thought losing by the hand of your mortal child would have earned me a century of ladies avoiding me, but on the contrary, the princess Doraemoon is inviting herself to nurse me, things can't be better." Jareth turned to face his brother.

"You despise Doraemoon, she is despicable and vain" the man answering was sitting on the window sill. He was tall, lean, His hair were brown in a 'ray of light piercing through leaves in an autumn forest' kind of way, his features were similar to Jareth, but his mismatched eyes, the same as his brother, radiated calm instead of mischief. He was dressed much like Jareth with a brown waistcoat over a white billowing shirt and pants, "normal" brown pants; he was also barefooted giving him some sort of traveler look.

"I know that, but she's bringing the sweet princess Sillia with her, I'll gladly tolerate Doraemoon if it means I can see her sister"

"Ever the romantic I see, but it's true Sillia is one of the sweetest girl you can find, it's a shame her father doesn't see it instead of spoiling her sister."

"Careful brother, Sillia is mine you already have your pretty mortal and, even if I own the visit of my sweet princess to both of you, you are not to interfere. By the way, Orpheus how is your pretty dreamer? Did you contact her yet?" Orpheus shifted on the window sill avoiding Jareth gaze.

"Not yet, she is almost of age, in two months I will approach her." He dropped his gaze and squirmed "but I might need some help" he muttered quickly. Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Did my senses betrays me, does the mighty Sandman need help to seduce a mere girl?" he teased

"She is more than that! Her dreams are so pure, so beautiful, her mind can produce such wonders…, and she is pretty, gorgeous, with her green eyes sparkling fire and her ivory skin! she has that grace, that free spirit longing to escape always further…" Orpheus stopped blushing, once again, he forgot himself but he just can't restrain himself while talking about his Sarah.

The goblin king smiled to his brother's antics, it was so long since he last saw him so passionate for something else than the dreams he wove, just for that Sarah deserved both his gratitude and his respect.

"Fine I'll help you, first thing, you have to contact her you can't just appear on her birthday and whisk her away she is likely to kill you if you try that."

"What! But how? I'm not allowed to appear to her until she's of age"

"In her dreams then, aren't you the great dream weaver?"

Orpheus sighted "I tried, so many time, but the spell blur myself to her, rending her incapable to remember me clearly."

Jareth looked at him with sadness if only the girl could see how much he loves her, how passionate he is for her she would give him a fair chance. He was sure if she saw him talk two minutes ago she would have… of course!

"Orpheus! I have the solution."

.

It was night now and Sarah was in bed eager to sleep, jenny tried to convince her to invite the goblin king to prom all afternoon and she wanted nothing more than sleep and forgets this discussion ever happened. Finally she drifted into sleep. Outside a barn owl was looking through the window, when he was sure she was asleep he shifted to his fae form. A handful of sand appeared in his hand encasing a dream he wove just for her, carefully he blew on the sand which floated to Sarah through the windows in a ribbon of gold. Once above her head the ribbon of sand rained on her closed eyelids, when the last grain fell Sarah smiled in her sleep. "Soon my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Doraemoon was sulking, pacing in her room. Sighting she sat in front of her dressing table, arranging her long wavy dark locks so they hide the plunging neckline of her dress.

"Why do I keep letting her drag me in those insane schemes?"

She let out another sigh in defeat, even if her hair were reaching her feet there was simply no way they could hide the very plunging neckline of her dress. The dress in question was a deep purple shade almost skin painted, the neckline was plunging to her navel and a large cut was made in the skirt from the bottom to her mid-tight. She absolutely hated it.

"Why does she insist to make me wear those, I have the wardrobe of a courtesan" she frowned bright red eyes roaming the dress with distaste.

"Sister dear are you ready?" princess Sillia entered the room her long sun-kissed hair in a simple bread resting on her shoulder, clad in a modest light blue dress. Apart from their face and skin tone the two sisters were as day and night.

"Yes I have already sent our luggage to the castle… Sillia …would you consider maybe …letting me dress how I want …"she asked shyly

"Why? Are you unhappy? Haven't I be nice with you considering what you have done? Are you so selfish that you would thwart my plan to reach happiness when you were the one robbing it from me in the first place?" She raged her unseeing blue eyes filled with anger.

"N-no of course not, I'm sorry I didn't think that my attire was important in your plan, I'll do as you say" Doraemoon said panic in her voice 'how long will I have to suffer for this one mistake'

"Good then to the castle"

.

Sarah was alone in her room brushing her hair and thinking of the incoming Valentine's Day, dreading to see Jenny. Her friend using any pretense to lure her into calling the goblin king. Today was Saturday and she cleverly evaded any invitation she had from her friend, she was planning to spend some time with Toby, maybe bake something and call her friends from the labyrinth.

"SARAH YOU HAVE MAILL" the voice of her stepmother was ringing through the house. She made her way downstairs to find a nice white envelope which looked kind of expensive, for an envelope that is.

There was no address not even her own just her name written in a beautiful hand and a wax seal emblazoned with a cloud and an hourglass. Once back in her room she carefully removed the wax seal. The letter was written in a beautiful and flowing handwriting.

_Dear maiden,_

_By a twist of fate I fell for your charms and, for this simple fact, your image haunts me night and day. I yearn for the day I will finally be able to gaze into your beautiful eyes but fate forbid me to do so for the next two months. _

_I am sending you this message hoping that my words can find their way to your heart, warming it for me to prove how well I can care for it. I am just asking for a chance nothing more, until then you shall receive news from me each week until we met._

_I'll watch for you in my dreams,_

_Orpheus_

Sarah's heart was about to burst "that... that's the sweetest thing I ever… wow" she clutched the letter to her heart falling backward on her bed smiling "Orpheus…" she closed her eyes mind racing to find who the author may be, in vain.

'Finally 'she thought relieved. Since she was 14 years old Sarah was unable to care for boys (or leather clad goblin king) for she had created her own prince charming. She didn't know why, but she assumed it may have something to do with her parents divorce, a need to settle for perfection only, so she wouldn't be disappointed. She started to have dreams of her perfect man and no one was able to compare since then. Only her dreams were able to make her heart skip a beat, which is why she had been so close to lose in that crystal ballroom, so close, even without her memories she was able to grasp the rarity of those feeling for the handsome figure in front of her and had clung to it until the clock reminded her of her duty.

She never told anyone, knowing how childish she may sound admitting that she was in love with a figment of her imagination, A part of herself! That sounded pretty vain even for her. But this letter, finally she was able to feel something for someone real.

"Well, he definitely deserves a chance for trying".

Unseen to her a barn owl took off from his post from which he was watching her.

He flew above the city, then the landscape blurred turning streets and house into a gigantic labyrinth. He was about to dive through a castle window when a loud screech was heard and an enormous bird stroke him on his back making him tumble through the windows. He turned to his fae form to find himself sprawled on his back glaring at barn owl turning into a laughing goblin king.

"This ceased to be funny centuries ago brother" Orpheus said coldly

"Don't be such a sour puss, tell me how did it go?"

"Fine, she wants to give me a chance, I can't wait to see her"

"She still needs to know more of you" Jareth pointed in a sing song voice.

"Oh come on, you know the spell will erase any information that might help identify me how do you suggest I do that"

"Continue with the letters try giving her glimpse of you without reveling yourself, I'll help you I, know you can't align three word properly" the goblin king was grinning even wider.

"How nice, at least I don't send lusty dreams to teenage girls, was that a masquerade or the beginning to an orgy"

"It could be both, it depends on the willingness of the lady"

"Charming"

.

i don't own anything from this movie


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is the king?" Sillia was pacing in the throne room fury rising. Doraemoon winced, each second passing threatening to let Sillia's true temper show ruining her act as a sweet caring innocent blind princess.

Then in the blink of an eye, and a flurry of glitter, the king of goblin and the lord of dreams were in front of them, well their back were. Her sister took a second to compose her innocent princess role, painting a face of calm and genuine concern.

When the goblin king turned to address her she noticed the melancholy in his stance and something else but she was unable to place it '_anticipation?_' He graced them with a deep bow.

"Princess it's a pleasure to have you in the castle; one can't tire to look at beauty such as you, I hope you both remember my brother Orpheus"

'_Well he does have a way with words'_ she looked at her sister acting swooned, '_poor thing, he doesn't deserve a lifetime stuck with my sister, Hell no one does...WAIT IS HE CHECKING MY BREASTS?'_

"Doraemoon, my dear … what an interesting choice of wardrobe but perhaps it will be more appropriate to some nocturnal activities." The tone of his voice letting no confusion on the nature of those activities. She felt her sister's murderous intent burning her back.

'_Never mind that! They deserve each other, I toast to your wedding Jareth'_

"I have sent your belongings to your rooms, Orpheus would you take princess Doraemoon to her room, I would like to discuss of some way to help princess Sillia navigate in the castle due to her condition." He said taking the young princess hand and placing a kiss on it.

Sillia blushed "how thoughtful of you my lord"

"Please call me Jareth" he said was flashing a dashing smile, while Orpheus escorted Doraemoon out of the room. '_Doesn't look to heartbroken if you ask me'_.

.

"Come OOOOOON, you don't want to spend Valentine's Day all alone when you have someone pinning for you. CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Jenny was hysteric bouncing around the room a stupid grin glued to her face. Of course she would think her admirer was Jareth, '_she is so fixated on him SHE should call him not me_'.

Sarah was in hell; first she was by her friend who had come to her house pretexting homework to push Karen to let her in. From this moment she has started to talk about some nonsense involving her, the goblin king and a wedding. Trying to change the subject she had though clever to show jenny the letter thinking that she would concentrate on something else AH. As soon as her friend finished reading the letter Sarah saw at the ominous glint in her eye that was a mistake. Of course who else, except maybe the other billion guys in the universe, than the goblin king to write such a letter.

"Call him, oooooh a secret admirer how romantic, I told you you were mean for each other call him, call him, CALL HIM!"

"Call who? » Sarah could do nothing more than stare at her stepmother entering the room '_Don't tell, don't tell, don't tell'_

"Sarah's secret admirer" jenny said waving the letter

She watched in horror joy following surprise on Karen's face as she snatched the letter and read it.

"Oh my, Sarah you lucky girl this is so exiting" Sarah braced herself dreading what was about to happen. "ROBERT, COME HERE SARAH HAS AN ADMIRER" '_curses_'. This was followed by the sound of her father and a curious four years old sprinting to her room"

"Oh did you see the time, I have to go, latter Sarah!" with this jenny left after ruining her evening. Her stepmother was hysteric, her father was mentally loading his gun and Toby was trying to cover the letter in a protective coat of drool. Jenny would pay for that dearly.

.

On the way home Jenny's mind was racing Sarah was too stubborn to call Jareth and she knows it, if only SHE could call him, she would be able to help. She had to find a way.

.

Sillia was happy, except for her sister stupidly shoving her breasts in the king's face her plan was working smoothly. Already the king has expressed the desire to be alone with her. She petted absent-mindedly the crystal supposed to help her navigate to the castle while making her way to the library where she intended to make some research on her prey.

Approaching the door she was surprised to hear the king's voice through it.

'_Excellent, I can surprise him and spend some time alone with him'_ she paused before knocking to listen at the conversation.

"Sarah, of all of your qualities the one who entrance me the most is your wonderful dreamer mind, I am myself a man of imagination and it plays a crucial part in my life… no, scratch that, Sarah I often witness your mind wandering in your imagination…"

Sillia was boiling, HOW DARE SHE, of course she knew he was heartbroken but this stupid mortal was so insignificant that she assumed he already forgot her, UNACCEPTABLE, she wanted this girl out of the picture and she wanted it NOW, she needed a plan but first she needed information.

Minutes later she was at her sister's door, Doraemoon's stupid fascination with magic was about to serve her well for once, Sillia wasn't interested in complex spell, she was doing fine with simple one like most of the underworld.

"This girl is a menace shows her to me" the mirror in front of them blurred and their reflection was replaced by a dark-haired girl glaring at a bouncy blonde waving a letter.

Some family drama later she was carefully preparing her move under her sister's anxious eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah walked slowly to the front door, careful not to make a noise; she crouched next to the door, waiting. With a small metallic noise various letters spilled from the door. Without wasting a second Sarah spotted and grabbed the letter then proceeded to shove it under her shirt, just in time to see her father rushing to the front door. She gave him what she hopped to be a sad-and-disappointed look before making her way to her room in a perfect depiction of the embodiment of sulk.

Her father wasn't happy at the idea of a stranger sending her letters, especially love letters, and had attempted to snatch said letters to "inspect them" for the last two weeks. Fortunately, by an odd twist of fate, the letters always arrived when Sarah was next to the front door allowing her to retrieve them.

During the last weeks she had received two more letters full of compliments and depiction of her mysterious admirer but, the one in her hand felt different somehow. Opening it her eyes widened at the small pendant on a chain inside. It was an oval golden locket with a dried stem and two tiny red flowed encased in the middle, the item looked plain but looking closer one could see the dozen of tiny details suggesting more a work of art than a cheap copy. Along with it was a small card.

_Some flowers for a flower, wear it close to your heart until we met._

She clasped the chain around her neck promising herself that she would wear it until she met Orpheus, the man was rapidly growing on her and she blushed madly stroking the pendant.

.

Doraemoon dismissed the image of Sarah and her necklace from the mirror before glancing warily by the windows, her sister was still visiting the gardens with the king. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the pendant weaving another spell through it. She felt the protection spell expand from the jewelry around the girl. While the spell would only protect her for the month remaining until her birthday, it would prevent any attempt to cause her arm, except if the spell was casted by someone more powerful than her and that was unlikely. The princess overpowered her friends at a young age and had struggled to find a worthy adversary since.

It was a shame really, that species capable of great acts of magic didn't pursue the knowledge to use it for more than small tricks. Magic jousts were Doraemoon passion, she was never more thrilled than when she had to think of a spell in the heat of the moment and managed to cast it at the last second, but the lack of enthusiasm for the art lead to a shortage of worthy opponent.

With a sigh she decided to head to the library in hope to find some interesting book to study. Once there her eyes widened to the generous section reserved for magical studies. After looking at the books, she spotted a rare one she searched for years. Bodymagic was a taboo, not because of the use but because of some exercises and a rather uninviting surname of the discipline. She happily slumped in an armchair and started studying.

Some hours later, she was studying a rather graphic depiction of the fae body, when she felt a presence hovering above her. Raising her head, she almost jumped out of her skin. Bent above her was the goblin king a stupid grin on his face; it took her a moment before following his gaze to the steamy depiction she was looking seconds before. _Of course, perfect timing_.

"I wasn't aware of your interest to sex magic, had I knew I would have proposed myself as a training companion." Purred Jareth.

"I have no need for a companion as I am currently training to control the energy in my body to boost healing spell, but thank you for your kind offer." Doraemoon really tried to keep an even tone but it was clashing with her furious blush.

"Funny I haven't pictured you as one liking to "train" by herself" _could he make it sound even dirtier _"And pray tell why would you need to practice healing spell, I hope this has nothing to do with this mysterious letter sent to the mortal world this morning princess."

The goblin king was bent above her, trapping her on the chair as he inched closer to look her in the eyes. His lusty attitude changing into something darker.

"If I discover that you have tampered with the champion of the labyrinth there will be dire consequences, so, whatever you were planning to do you should stop it while you can am I making myself clear?"

"O-of course, but I assure you I have no interest in this mortal"

"Don't lie, I'm watching You, you'd better remember it" with this he stood and left the room leaving a scarred princess alone.

_Why was he watching me? Unless… _she felt her sweat grow cold at the realization, her sister had gave her out to the king so, when Sillia will strike the mortal, it will be Doraemoon that will suffer the punishment. She suddenly felt relief at the protection charm she sent, at least the mortal will be safe until frontier day. There was no other way if she was to keep herself safe, she would have to unravel her sister's plan to prevent it.

.

Jenny rubbed her eyes, tired to stare at the many volumes on her desk. She spent the last week searching for a way to contact the goblin king without any luck. She stretched knocking a book from the desk. Sighing she bent to retrieve it, she casted a short glance to it then looked closely hope blooming on her features.

It took her only a few minutes to gather everything she might need and place the item around the mirror, they were simple: a lit candle, a cup of water and a handful of dirt. Jenny braced herself and called.

At first there was nothing then slowly the mirror filled itself with fog, then with colors and finally she was facing a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a pale skin.

"Salutation little mortal, I am princess Sillia of the underground how can I help you?"


	5. Chapter 5

A week before her birthday, Sarah was busy rereading the letters send by Orpheus. The more she received, the more she wanted to meet him. She received the last one this morning, the letter was indicating that she would be able to meet her admirer the day after her birthday. He was suggesting a walk in the park near her home, this was perfect her parents wouldn't suspect a thing she'll just have to take Merlin for a walk.

Finally she would be able to prove that Orpheus wasn't Jareth, she felt a little bad after her last encounter with Jenny, they fought and haven't talked since but, she had gone way too far. After revealing her admirer to her parents, she actually tried to contact Jareth by wishing her away, of all the stupid things to do! The fight that followed was the hardest they ever had but as much as she wanted to forgive her friend, she couldn't close her eyes on the fact that Jenny almost doomed her to a life as a goblin.

Someone knocked at the door "enter", the door opened slowly and Jenny shyly stepped in the room.

"What do you want jenny? Do you try to set me on a date with blue beard?" sneered Sarah.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh"

"Sarah listens, I know I've gone too far, I mean even if the goblin king like you…"

"Which he doesn't" pointed Sarah

"Yeah, but IF he does, you would still have the right to choose whether you want to be with him or not, I shouldn't have pushed you to contact him, I'm really sorry please stay my friend" with those words Jenny offered Sarah a small silver bracelet.

"oh Jenny that's not necessary of course I forgive you"

"Yeah but I insist, it's for telling your parents about Orpheus, I'm really reaaaaally sorry Sarah"

"Fine, but it's only because it's so pretty"

"I'm glad you like it, put it on and after you could tell me all about the letters and Orpheus"

Sarah blushed a deep red "he's coming in a week; I'm so impatient» she reached and slided the bracelet around her wrist.

.

Doraemoon winced discretely and excused herself from the room, once in her bedroom, she reached for the mirror wishing to see Sarah; she was sitting with the bouncy blonde talking about _Orpheus?_ The princess focused on magical energies and noticed an aura coming from the bracelet, _when did Sillia learned such a spell_. It was crafty and once transferred to his victim, it cannot be removed, she was too late. She concentrated more and found a crack in the spell, not enough to remove it but maybe enough to alter it.

It was a transfer spell not an attack spell by definition, that's why her protection charm didn't work, set to activate at frontier day to transport Sarah to Doraemoon' s room. So she would be framed for Sillia. She closed her eyes and used the tiny crack in the spell to plant a spy spell that would alert her when Sarah is transported underground.

Knowing that, the princess assumed that Sillia wanted to transport Sarah here to mark her, then use her as a lever to become goblin queen, frontier day was the perfect moment for that.

After many abductions of mortal centuries ago, the kings and queens of the underground released a powerful spell forbidding unauthorized interaction between aboveground and underground. They, however, set a window for such contact that they called frontier day, the day after their eighteenth birthday the mortal could choose to lose any contact they may have with the underground or being marked by a fae, thus allowing them to stay in contact. The mark isn't proof of a possession but an identification of who authorize you to contact the underground, said fay having total control on those contacts.

So Doraemoon just have to distract her sister to mark Sarah first, but what about her debt to her sister, if she opposed her, Sillia will probably run to their parents to tell them that it was Doraemoon's fault if she had lost her sight, they will never forgive her for that just as Sillia never forgave her. No action would ever redeem herself after that, but, Sillia promised that she would be forgiven after she was crowned queen of the goblin, so she just have to find a way to help the mortal without her sister or Jareth noticing. But was it really worth it?

.

"So?" Jenny gasped startled turning to the mirror where princess Sillia was looking at her expectantly.

"I did it! I told her that it was a reconciliation present and she took it, she's already wearing it"

"Perfect, still it was odd that the wish didn't work"

"Maybe being a champion made her immune" answered jenny hesitantly

"Yes probably, I should look more closely into those champion privileges"

"So, why are you helping me?" jenny shifted on her seat not wanting to anger the pretty woman in front of her.

"Why, but I just want to help Jareth, you're Sarah's friend right? Well I'm Jareth's he is so gloomy since Sarah left, he spends all his time in the library writing her letters."

"That's so sad, don't you worry princess as soon as the bracelet activate we will just have to help them communicate about their problems and bam, happily ever after." Jenny was radiating conviction, Sarah will be pissed at the beginning but she'll thank her later. She just knew Jareth was Orpheus.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah woke up late her parents let her have a small party for her birthday and she fell asleep pretty late. She opened her eyes, eleven o'clock she had two hours before her meeting at the park.

The last letter arrived three days ago setting the date and place of her meeting with Orpheus. Confident she bolted out of bed spending a little too long deciding what she would wear finally choosing a denim skirt and a white shirt. It took her half an hour to shower and dress, and about the same time to decide how she will do her hair, finally opting for leaving them loose. Fortunately the jewelry was easy to pick, Orpheus locket and Jenny's bracelet. At the end she had spent an insane amount of time to look more or less the same, but that's most of the fun with first dates.

After checking herself a dozen times in the mirror, she walked to the park, scanning anxiously the area for her date. _Calm down Sarah, be cool, and breathe._

_._

A buzzing feeling jolted Doraemoon out of her book, the bracelet was activating, quickly she locked her door and wove a complex locking spell on the room Sillia was in. Already the mortal could be seen trapped between two worlds. She sat on her bed unsure of what to do; her whole fate was in jeopardy in the hands of her sister and the goblin king.

.

Sarah was standing frozen; a minute ago she was in the park waiting for her admirer and the next thing she knew she was looking through a window with an amazing view of the labyrinth.

If Jareth was Orpheus Jenny would never stop gloating.

She turned surveying the room, a bedroom, and her eyes landed on a dark-haired woman.

The woman was wearing a form-fitting floor length dress with a cut letting her leg show, strange thing her obviously deep cleavage was covered with some patch of black lace that seemed a little too modest for the dress, raising her eyes to her face Sarah was met with bright red eyes, she looked around the room some more making sure Jareth wasn't here before addressing the woman.

"What am I doing here? Take me back, I already beat the labyrinth." She mentally patted herself on the back for keeping her calm.

"It seems my sister is planning to use you to woo the goblin king" the woman let out a sad chuckle.

"What? Why? I haven't talked to him in ages, and who is this sister you talk about, do I even know her?" Sarah was starting to sound a little hysteric.

"Sit down and breathe" the woman pointed a chair nearby; when Sarah was seated and more calm she spoke again. «My name is Doraemoon princess of the earth forest, like my sister Sillia. Sillia is trying to seduce the goblin king; she wants to be the  
next goblin queen. She brought you here to use you as leverage to achieve this." The princess was eerily calm.

"But, why? As I said I haven't seen or spoken to the king since I beat the labyrinth, I doubt he cares enough about me to be forced into a weeding for my sake"

"I don't think he does either, but Sillia is convinced that the king is your admirer"

"Well she isn't the only one, back home…"

"I know, Sarah, you have been transported her by an artifact that needs to be touched to work, …, your bracelet is what transported you here."

The princess spoke quietly, the harsh truth slowly sinking in her head, jenny had doomed her, Jenny that she has known for ten years, that she shared her most precious secret with, Jenny who apologized and promised her that she was leaving her alone with Jareth had betrayed her, thrown her to face danger without a second glance, lied to her.

Sarah felt something broke at the sight of the bracelet before she let it fall on the floor, her oldest friendship was broken for good, of course she wouldn't cut Jenny from her life but she knew that she would never be able to trust her again. She held back a sob.

"And Orpheus … the letters were they…" she couldn't finish the phrase after Jenny's betrayal the idea of her first crush being a mockery was too much to bear.

"He is real so are his letters as far as I know"

Sarah sighed in relief, _he's real _she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _he's real._

.

Doraemoon eyed the mortal, while the mystery behind the letters unraveled in front of her, so Jareth was only helping Orpheus, Sillia's plan was about to backfire violently, but, if she saved her from that. Jareth had a history of cruel punishment especially if one threaten is family and, if she was to save her sister, she would finally redeem herself. After that, Sillia could tell everything she wanted to their parents, her father was a man of honor, he would forgive her if she saved her sister. Things were starting to look brighter.

.

Sillia just left him alone with his brother when he felt the pull of an intruder in his castle and not any intruder his champion Sarah. Orpheus appeared shortly after.

"Jareth, what is happening, I was waiting for Sarah when I felt her presence being pulled to your castle."

"It seems the princess Doraemoon is trying to use my champion against me, her sister warned me but, I didn't think that she was stupid enough to put her plan in action. Quick she has Sarah in her room" he rushed to the door to find it locked, that only add to his anger.

"NOBODY LOCK ME IN MY CASTLE AND LIVE TO TELLS THE TALE"

Under his fingers the door started to hiss and shake, and then shattered. On the other side they found princess Sillia screaming at a door to open.

Opening his senses, he felt the spell woven around the room, locking the blind princess. _Why would she lock her sister out instead of me?_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll help you" Sarah looked at the dark woman speaking.

"Why? I doubt you would help me just from the kindness of your heart." The offer was generous, but after experiencing first handed the "generosity" of the fae, Sarah was very aware that everything in the underground has a price.

She saw Doraemoon startle a second before composing herself.

"Helping you benefit me"

"How?" Sarah won't satisfy herself with that answer, if she was to trust the woman, she needed to know exactly why this princess would help her against her sister. Said princess visibly wasn't expecting Sarah to further the topic, still she resigned herself and blurted.

"My sister is blind… it's my fault she…" both women stayed silent while the princess thought about her answer.

"My sister always had this mean streak; she played jokes, often cruel, and lied a lot. Growing up we had a friend, him and I were really close. Sillia became jealous because, due to her temper, few of her friend stayed for long in her life, I overheard her plan one of her jokes on him and, to teach her a lesson, I decided to blind her for the week, so I put a potion in her cup and waited, but, she had put another potion as a joke in the meal and poured the antidote in her cup the two potions reacted and after she drank she was blind for life. "

"I tried to fix it, really tried but I never found out how. Of course she found out, and when she did, she exploited the debt I had to her, threatening to go and tell our parents, she sent me on missions, took absolute control of my life with the promise that if I helped her achieve happiness she would forgive me. And now, if I protect her from the goblin king, my debt will be paid and I'll finally be free. That's why I want to help you."

Sarah stared at the older woman, here was a powerful magical being manipulated by her little sister, '_well they're closer to human than they think',_ being a big sister Sarah understood all the emotion but not the actions. Still, if this was why the woman would help her, who was she to judge her?

"Fine, I trust you, what is your plan?"

"Well if I mark you before my sister does she won't be able to use this to her advantage"

Sarah immediately saw the flaw in this plan. "But she could manipulate you to use me"

"No, I would have repaid my debt it's okay"

"Princess, I hate to be the one telling you this, but, she will never stop debt or not, your sister has a willing puppet and I doubt she will release you without a fight, don't you know someone else who can mark me?"

"Well, I could mark you with someone else's crest, I can mark you for my sister, the goblin king, me, my parents but, they might let Sillia use you, let's see the sandman… of course! I can mark you with the Sandman's crest he will protect you."

"But why would he do that?"

"Let's just say he has a special fondness for your kind"

"Alright, I don't have a choice anyway" following the instructions Sarah lifted her hair so the fae woman can work; she felt soft tickles and warmth, then nothing.

"There it's done"

The princess just had the time to finish her sentence before the door exploded revealing a very angered goblin king, an anxious woman and a good-looking guy who was looking at Sarah with such adoration that it was beginning to be very awkward.

Jareth waved his hand and Doraemoon found herself pinned to the wall, while Sillia rushed to Sarah, as soon as the woman touched her she felt the magic, the cute man was here too, checking for injury, he looked both scared that she might have been hurt and scared to touch her, he was looking like a boy with a crush, when his finger brushed against the mark on her neck he smiled to Sarah, it was kind of the other hand, the woman wasn't that cute, she was trying to imprint her mark on her, her touch was far less gentle than Doraemoon and her face twisted in fury before she turned to the poor woman pinned to the wall.

"YOU STUPID GIRL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?"

Breaking her bond the dark-haired sister raised her head "yes"

"This is not over Doraemoon, our parents won't be happy to learn of your crimes" with that she ran to the door, leaving the man fussing over Sarah.

Jareth circled the dark-haired princess. "She's right you know, nobody defy me in my kingdom"

Sarah jumped to her feet "NO, she was trying to help me, please"

"Stay out of this fight, it's between the princess and I" hissed the goblin king.

The man next to her grabbed her by her shoulder and led at a safe distance. The tension hung heavily in the air while the goblin king and the princess faced each other. He attacked first launching an ominous black cloud, quickly dissipated by the princess who retaliated by conjuring vines to trap him. The fight was impressive each adversaries launching spell after spell.

After launching a cloud to blind her, Doremoon felt Jareth hand brush her shoulder sending a wave of pleasure in her arm, she struggled to compose herself.

"Two can play this game" the fae woman panted, placing her hand on the skin of the king's chest, he moaned closing his eyes.

"This is nothing" he retaliated before he grabbed her tight, the pleasure was far more intense and keeping her mind in the fight was harder by the minutes, but she studied body magic for centuries and there was no way she would lose this fight if she had to send him in a sex induced coma so be it! The king was obviously thinking the same; it was time to level up the fight.

Sarah was watching the unusual fight in front of her, when she heard her protector mutter "leave it to him to engage in a body magic duel" it was weird, more than weird, the two adversaries seemed to fight with caress and, well, pleasure. The situation quickly began to be even more awkward when, in an effort to probably send the king in a sex induced coma, the princess ripped his shirt to reach more skin, and the king started tugging to the ties of her dress.

"How about I take you out of here?" Sarah looked at her savior and nodded, some tickling sensation later they had left behind them the weirdest (and the most arousing not that she will ever admit it), fight she saw in her life and appeared in her room.

"Thank you …hum"

"Orpheus" her eyes widened, Orpheus, her Orpheus? Impossible. He must have sensed her question because he answered.

"Yes, I'm the author of the letters, I really wasn't expecting to meet you like that "he said flashing a tentative smile.

"Me neither" she cracked a small smile even though she still was unsure about him.

"Are you alright? I don't know what happened to you with this woman" so Sarah told her tale since jenny gave her the bracelet to Jareth explosive entrance

"… and that's all, do you think she'll be okay, she tried to help me, I wouldn't want her to be punished"

"Don't worry for that Jareth may be scary but he won't hurt her, he would risk war with the earth forest kingdom if he did, she's still a princess after all." '_He has a very kind smile _'she thought.

"Sarah, I know I'm not what you expected but, if you want to, I would like to spend some time with you." Blushing madly she adverted his gaze answering "yes that would be nice"

"So, tomorrow, same hour same place?"

"Sure" he grabbed her hand and kissed it before vanishing.

* * *

ouf, sorry for the time to update, I did a relecture to correct grammar and spelling, it's not perfect but I hope it's better.

only one chapter remains and that feel soooo good

thanks for reading


End file.
